codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Vercingetorix
(first) (last) |mangaappearances = Code Geass: Oz the Reflection O2 |pilot = Michele Manfredi Shin Hyuga Shaing |status = Heavily Damaged |generation = 7 |model number = V-01S |developed from = Equus |developed into = Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements |first = |last = |design = }}The V-01S Vercingetorix is a Knightmare Frame piloted by Shin Hyuga Shaing. Originally the RZM-2M1 Sagramore, it was built for Michele Manfredi, the Knight of Two, but its name was changed when Manfredi became the Grand Master of the Knights of St. Michael. After forcing Manfredi to commit suicide with his Geass, Shin succeeded him both as Grand Master and pilot of the Vercingetorix. Design and Specifications This transformable Knightmare Frame was developed from the experimental sixth generation prototype Equus and constructed on orders from Michele Manfredi, the Knight of Two. As the personal and dedicated Knightmare Frame of a member of the Knights of the Round, it was dubbed as Sagramore during its early development, but its name was changed to Vercingetorix when Manfredi left the Rounds. The armor of the Vercingetorix is primarily gold with red and white accents, though its chest notably features a golden symbol on a white ground, which in turn is surrounded by red. It has a few unusual physical features, such as its head design with four eyes, and is equipped with a second set of legs under its cockpit; this extra set of legs can switch with the primary legs, that will then move to the end of the cockpit, which also slids down to hip level. By doing this, the Vercingetorix achieves its high speed mobile form, gaining tremendous speed and maneuverability that surpasses even the high-spec Alexander used by the E.U. It can also be equipped with a one-time use Flight Unit that utilizes Super Electromagnetic Propulsion Motors and can carry the Gracchus on a pod as a balancer to the other wing's propellant tank. Operational History The Vercingetorix first appears during a battle between the Knights of St. Michael and the EU's W-0 Unit in the Euro Britannian territory of Slonim, with Shin observing the situation from the top of a building together with Jean Rowe in her Gracchus. When his Geass reacted to the command he had planted inside Akito Hyuga ten years prior, Shin realized that his younger brother was still alive and set out to meet him. Shin used the Vercingetorix to completely disable Akito's Alexander by cutting off its arms and legs, and talked with his brother, only to retreat when the 2nd Field Army of Euro Britannia disobeyed his orders and send reinforcements despite the battle already being over. Specifications Appearances in other media Oz the Reflection In the Oz the Reflection photo story, Orpheus Zevon of the Peace Mark organization is requested to prevent the delivery of the Vercingetorix from the Britannian homeland to the Euro Britannians. There are multiple routes for the transport to Europe, with the actual Vercingetorix only being on one route while the others are decoys. Due to false informations, Orpheus attacks a decoy and ends up having to fight against members of the Knights of St. Michael who supervise the transport, killing a baron named Drury, while his target is safely delivered to its owner. Trivia * Vercingetorix is the name of a Gaul from the Arverni tribe. He united his people in a revolt against the forces of Rome during the last phase of the Gallic Wars. * The Vercingetorix's original name, Sagramore, comes from Sir Sagramore, a Knight of the Round Table in Arthurian Legend. * It's Devicer, Shin Hyuga Shaing mistook it's Flight Unit as a Float Unit,which both use different principles while Vercingetorix utilizes the former. * Gundam Kimaris Trooper like Vercingetorix has the ability to transform into a four legged, high mobility form is a reference to Gaelio having the same seiyuu as Shin Hyuga Shaing. Gallery 6929ae19.jpg|The V-01S Vercingetorix, formerly RZX-2M1 Sagramore KMF_Verc.jpg vlcsnap-2014-01-02-23h11m53s228.png|A reunion of long lost brothers med_gallery_10_2_14317.jpg|The Vercingetorix's unusual weapon t640_681443.jpg|Float System (Trailer Ver.) 404401.jpg|As seen in the poster for the second episode, the Vercingetorix had its original weapon T640 681456.jpg|The weapon used in the second episode differed greatly Vercingetorix.jpg|Shotgun 0000884811.jpeg|The concept for Vercingetorix VercvsLib.png Scan_Pic0014.jpg|The SDA Axe and the special float system CacHyv8VAAIQnzT.jpg large.jpg|Miniature Ver. 1456870618256.jpg|Product Works 2 lineart 1456870694901.jpg|Product Works 2 lineart 1456870771436.jpg|Product Works 2 lineart 1456964124913.jpg|Product Works 2 lineart 1456964201697.jpg|Product Works 2 lineart Kejuhytpspoplkxrxnol.jpg Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Category:Holy Britannian Empire